Percy Learns
by Suneater
Summary: Percy has a lot to learn about relationships especially one with Annabeth. PercyxAnnabeth. Percy POV. Citrus warning. Sequel to Annabeth Learns (you should read that one first it will make more sense).


**A/N: This is a sequel to my story Annabeth Learns and reading that one will explain things in this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, or followed that story. I hope you enjoy this one as much.**

* * *

I adjusted my tie for the fifth or sixth time since I had put it on. I checked the clock on the stove and tried to get the numbers straight. It was 5:27 so Annabeth would be here in a few minutes.

I looked down and fiddled with my tie again. I couldn't get it to stay straight. That's when I noticed the small spot of icing on the floor and smiled. It had been the cake incident that made me decide to set all of this up. If she could change then so could a seaweed brain like me.

The lock clicked on the door and I made one last adjustment to the tie. I heard her brief case hit the ground and the pause where she was taking off her heals. Then the soft sound of her bare feet on the floor. "Hey babe," she called out. I licked my lips and waited. She was halfway into the kitchen when she realized something was up and leaned back to scope out the living room. She squinted when she saw me. I was expecting it, I don't normally wear a blazer and tie. "What's going on?" She made her way out of the kitchen and over to where I was.

"A date." I told her. She smiled and reached up for my tie. "I figured that much," she pursed her lips as she worked on the tie. "What are we doing is what I want to know." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tickets. She gave them a look over and then froze. She snatched them from my hand and looked for the fine print. "You're going to hate this." She looked back up at me.

"Why? Prefabricated buildings are getting more popular and definitely have their benefits, maybe the idea of architecture should be adjusted to catch up with developing technology." I beamed. I almost never pulled one over on Annabeth and those rare times I could catch her off guard were well worth it.

"You're turning into me." She smiled back at me. "Why are you doing this?" I sighed, she always thought there was a catch. "The cake," I said. It only took her a second to catch on. "Because I covered you with it? You're really bad at revenge, Percy." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "It's not revenge Wise Girl. You're making changes for me, so I'm doing the same for you." Annabeth gave me one of her little sexy smiles and grabbed my tie again, using it to pull my head down until our lips nearly met. "Say why you want to go again." I gave her a crooked smile, "Can't. We have to go or we'll miss the beginning and I read he is going to talk about the simplification of architecture and how 'design it yourself' programs could be disastrous." I pushed away from her and laughed while she let out a frustrated groan.

"But after, we can have a discussion on the impact of carbon materials and what they symbolize in modern architecture." Annabeth practically jumped on me and gave me a long steamy kiss. "Gods your sexy when you talk like that." She whispered sliding her body against mine. I broke free and grabbed a coat for her while making a mental note to find another architectural event we could attend.

-oOo-

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted at me from the laundry room or closet as I liked to call it. "Did you get the dryer fixed?" I was in the middle of a game on my Xbox. "Not yet." I shouted back at her. The washer door slammed and she game stomping down the hall. "Percy I told you all week to get it fixed. All you had to do was go to a hardware store and pick up a new connection washer." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and you even printed out directions on how to install it, I know Annabeth. I'll get to it tomorrow since it's my day off." I said still playing my game. She walked over and hit the center button turning the system off. "Hey!" I shouted. I looked her in the eye and flinched. This wasn't going to be good. She leaned over and ripped the controller from my hands. "I told you to get it done before tomorrow. Do you remember why?" I shot her a dirty look. "No I don't remember why, because it's not a big deal." She threw the Xbox control at me. "Not a big deal! Percy I don't have any clean clothes and I have a meeting tomorrow."

"Then just hang some stuff out to dry." I turned the Xbox back on. "Percy I don't have time! I still have to finish drawings for work, clean the apartment, go to the grocery store, and a whole list of other things. All you've done this week after work is play Xbox. Why do you keep procrastinating?" Annabeth turned and stormed out of the room. I had forgotten about the dinner tomorrow with my mom and Paul. Annabeth had invited them over and was going to cook. She wanted to impress my mom.

I looked around the apartment and realized a good deal of the mess was mine. I squeezed the controller in my hands knowing she was right, like always. I put down the remote and started cleaning up. As soon as I had most of the chaos organized I checked the time, too late for a hardware store to be open. Instead I loaded up Annabeth's clothes and headed to the nearest Laundromat. While the stuff ran through the dryer I walked to the nearest grocery store and picked up everything I could on the list. I made it back to the Laundromat in time and folded the laundry. By the time I was done it was already late and I still had one more stop to make.

As soon as I made it back to the apartment I crashed on the couch and fell asleep quickly. "Hey Seaweed Brain, wake up." I felt Annabeth run her hand along my cheek. "Come on, you need to get up." I shook my head and hoped that would be enough to get her to let me go back to sleep. "Nope, I'm not letting you fall back asleep. Get up." She was too good at reading me. "Fine," I mumbled. I let her pull me up and guide me to the bed. I flopped onto it with all the grace of a whale.

"Hey," she rolled me over onto my back. "The flowers were nice." I nodded. "Thank you for getting everything." I rubbed my eyes. "Hardware store closed, get washer tomorrow. Shelve groceries then too." I attempted something near the shape of sentences. "I already unloaded them, you bought baking soda not baking powder by the way." I groaned and she laughed at my mistake. "Get it tomorrow."

"I know," she said brushing my hair from my forehead. "I love you, Percy." I reached my hand up and found her cheek. I pulled her down to me and whispered to her lips. "I'm sorry I'm not good at the scheduled, do stuff on time thing. I'll get better." She moved a fraction of an inch closer. "I know you will." She pulled away without giving me a kiss and I whined making her giggle. "Sweet dreams." I mumbled good night, probably incoherently before passing back out.

-oOo-

"So you guys are late, what's up with that?" Jason smirked at me as we found seats for the four of us. "It's nothing, I lost track of time as usual." I lied trying not to blush. Jason gave me a look. "Annabeth isn't late for anything, even if she has to deal with you," Jason jabbed a finger at my chest. "So there was something else going on," Jason raised an eyebrow, "and by the look on you stupid face I think I know what." I turned red and balled my fist but managed to keep my arm by my side. "Shut up, Grace." Jason laughed drawing the attention of the others near them in the theater. "Seriously, shut up!" I cocked my arm, waiting for Jason to keep laughing. "Wow, calm down ok?" Jason put up his arms in mock surrender.

After a minute of awkward silence Jason spoke again, "So it must have been good for you to be late. Any advice you want to share?" I gave Jason a sharp look, "No." He turned and leaned in closer to me. "C'mon Perce, its just us, tell me." I sighed and stared at my lap. I was torn. I didn't know what happened in the kitchen earlier. What Annabeth had said had caught me off guard. She had whimpered, almost begged. It had done something to me and it had taken a while for me to come down from it, then longer to get our energy back up to make it to the movies. I caved and decided to explain to Jason since I needed to talk about the experience.

I filled Jason in on the morning's events and it was his turn to blush. I didn't give him all the details but I gave him enough to make him uneasy. Serves him right for asking anyways. When I was in the middle of my story I heard a gasp and the sound of something being dropped. I spun around and found Piper covering her mouth with her hand, a soda soaking into the carpet at her feet. Next to her was an irate blond ready to kill me. "Oh shit," I muttered for the second time that day. "Anna-"

"Give me the keys." She cut me off. I knew I was screwed, and fighting here in the movie theater was only going to make things worse. I handed her the keys without losing a finger and watched her walk away. She would head back to the apartment and lock herself in our room. I turned to Jason who was already holding out the keys to his truck. "Thanks," I mumbled as I followed after Annabeth.

I got to the apartment only a couple minutes after she did. The door to our room was closed. I had no idea what to do, no idea what to say so I just sat there. I leaned back against the wall and tried to think. Annabeth had never been this mad at me before.

Then again I had never fucked up this bad. Right when I was about ready to start pitying myself the door was flung open. "What the fuck, Percy!" I tried to scramble to my feet but she was looming over me. "You thought you could tell Jason that? Tell him about what we did? What I _said_?" I couldn't answer, I was too scared. "Damn you!" She swung back around and slammed the door.

"Fuuuuuuuck," I groaned and slammed my head back into the wall. I sat there and contemplated which way she was thinking about killing me right now. Then I realized something was blocking the light from the gap under the door. I pushed myself forward and pressed my forehead against the door.

"Annabeth," I said softly hoping she could hear me. "I know... I know how stupid that was of me. I'm so sorry and I'm not just saying that. I know I shouldn't have told Jason any of that, especially what you said and... and how you said it." I stopped to swear under my breath. The more I talked the more I realized how stupid I was. "Annabeth, please. Just... just talk to me." I was exasperated. I heard her sniffle and my heart tore. The door slowly opened and I had to keep from falling into the room.

Annabeth was kneeling on the ground with her head down, her hair covered her face but I knew she was crying. I scooted forward but didn't touch her. "Why, Percy?" She shook and I could tell she was about to start sobbing. I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't know. I was so confused... what happened... I can't explain it but I needed to talk about it-" Annabeth was about to say something but I gave her a squeeze to stop her. "but I should have talked about it with you." I tried to lean down and look at her face, "I didn't have the right to tell him what you said. It's not my right to talk about when you open up to me, that has to stay between us. I'm just a Seaweed Brain and didn't realize that before. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. Please," I begged. "Please forgive me." Finally she leaned into my hug.

"I was really scared to do that, it took a lot and when I walked into a _movie theater_ and you were talking about it... it just hurt." I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stop myself. This wasn't about me, this wasn't about me feeling bad. I cried anyways.

"I know it took a lot and it means so much to me that you did." The apology wasn't coming out any where near as well as I wanted but I was never good with words.

"I noticed that," she let out a chuckle, "you kind of lost it."

"Yeah, it... it..." I struggled.

"Was a lot?" She offered.

"Was intense." I responded.

She looked up and gave me a soft smile, "yeah, it was." Every nerve in my body lit up when she said that but I shoved my arousal back down. Instead I pressed her tighter against me.

"Gods I love you." I murmured into her hair. "And I need you so much."

She shifted underneath me so her lips were by my ear. "I need you too."

"Oh come on!" I cried out.

-oOo-

Gods she was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail but a few strands had slipped free and were dangling across her face. She bent over a little bit and I couldn't help but notice her profile in those little shorts. I'm not sure how long I was staring when she noticed but eventually I realized she was showing off for me. And by eventually I mean when she started acting like she was in a prono. She was facing me slowly pulling her shirt over her head pointing her feet and standing on her tip toes when she burst into laughter. She dropped her shirt and gave me a knowing look.

"Enjoying yourself, Jackson?" She nodded at pants. "Your fault," I muttered and rolled over. I felt her weight on the bed and then her skin pressed against my back. She had taken off her shirt. She lifted up and I flipped over to look up at her. She was still smiling. "Keep that cocky grin on your face and I'll find a wake to wipe it off." I challenged. "Yeah," she brushed her chest against mine. "Lets see it." I moved my hands to her waist and my lips to her neck but I hesitated.

"Don't think you can do it huh?" I moved my hands from her and laid back down. "Nope." I gave her a grin back. "I'm not going to do it. You are." She fumbled for a second, "what?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "You want it then you'll have to call the shots. Run the show, so to speak." She swallowed, then another wicked grin spread across her face. "I destroyed you with three words last time, shouldn't be much harder now." As funny as I thought the idea would be when it popped into my head it quickly came back to bite me in the butt.

Some where in between the dirty talk and her showing me what she wanted me to do I lost it we ended up sprawled across her, panting into her hair. "Told you," she said brokenly while trying to gulp down air herself.

I pushed myself up enough to plant a kiss on her and poured my appreciation into it. I may not normally have the steepest learning curve but there are some things you only need one lesson in. "You're calling the shots more often." I said breaking the kiss. I slipped an arm around her and rolled onto my back pulling her with me. I felt her hair tumble across my chest and her let out a little sigh of content.

Maybe learning new things wasn't always so sucky.

* * *

**A/N: Drop a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
